


Gold is the new Black

by Lis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark, F/M, Gold Digger, Step Mother - Freeform, abusive, mature - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform, step son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis/pseuds/Lis
Summary: Claire is a normal middle class university freshman who meets the extremely wealthy Alexander. They get married less than a year later after getting to know each other. They have made a deal, both knowing that Claire is only in it for the money. That doesn't sit well with Alexanders only child, Harold, who now has to compete for his fathers inheritance.Harold feels cheated and becomes abusive to his new step mother.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gold is the new Black

I was seventeen years old when I met Alexander. He came to my rescue when I was stranded on the side of the highway with a flat tire. I was stuck helplessly staring at the spare without a single clue how to change it, my nerves were getting more and more wrecked with every passing car that sped by.

He pulled over in front of me in a vehicle that must have cost more than both my parents made in a whole year. When he opened the back door and stepped out it was as if he had walked off the cover of Vogue. Needless to say, I was in complete awe of the handsome older man.

He marched over to me with the confidence of a man that wasn’t approaching a stranger on the side of a busy freeway wth cars rushing by barely five feet away.  
“Need some help?” He grinned down at my teary eyed face.

I don’t know how much time had passed before I realized that I was standing there ogling the poor man. Well, technically the very rich man.

“Um… sorry, yeah I’m not sure what to do…” My cheeks flushed a bright red as I felt his eyes on me while I gestured to the car.

“Well that’s no reason to cry, Sweetheart.” He literally had me swooning with that one simple endearment spoken in his thick British accent.

He introduced himself as Alexander Styles and got to work changing the tire without another word. I stood back and watched him work, I was embarrassed to have this perfect specimen of a man getting his manicured hands and expensive clothes dirty on my account.

We made idle chit chat as he worked, and I found myself really enjoying his company. Alexander clearly felt the same way and we made plans to meet up for coffee soon. It was clear to me when he had suggested a coffee date that he didn’t realize how old I was. 

Alexander and I had met up three times before he finally thought to ask my age. I wasn’t necessarily lying to him, I just purposely avoided the subject knowing how he would most likely react. When I told him I was 17 he was scandalized to say the least. He demanded that we don’t contact each other again until I turned 18, thankfully my birthday was less than a month later. 

On the day of my 18th birthday Alexander showed up at my door bright and early with iced coffee and presents. I spent the day getting spoiled beyond belief and I knew when he dropped me off in the evening that I wanted to be treated like that for the rest of my life.

Now of course Alexander is no fool, he knew what my intentions were from the beginning. Someone as travelled and successful as him had dealt with gold diggers countless times before. We had even discussed the subject at one point.

“You keep making me happy and I would love nothing more than to give you whatever your heart desires, Princess” He had told me, ensuring that I knew everything had a price.

It sounds harsh, even now to think back on the conversation I cringe at. His choice of words, but its not. We were both so enrapt with each other that we didn’t really care about setting expectations and boundaries, it was more of just something that had to be said for the sake of it. I wanted nothing more than to keep him happy just for the sake of him being happy.

I quickly fell for the man. His money was just a happy bonus, albeit one that I wouldn’t willingly part with any time soon. I finally had a good life, the only thing that could have made it better was to marry the man of my dreams. That day came too.

Alexander and I married less than a year after our first meeting. We planned it for the summer so I would be finished my first year of university and would be able to leave for a honeymoon without the fear of missing classes.

It was a grand affair. The whole thing took months of professional planning and cost Alexander a small fortune. All of our family and friends were present, he even paid to fly my family in from out of state and set them up in a hotel. He’s generous like that.

The day was perfect, a literal dream come true. Until he showed up. Harold Styles, Alexanders son showed up fashionably late with a group of rowdy friends to the reception and they made quick work of getting themselves drunk and belligerent.

“Well, Well, Well. If it isn’t the gold digging whore.” Were Harolds first words to me. 

His attitude has yet to change to this day. Needless to say, we don’t get along very well. I don’t let his feelings for me get me down, in fact I don’t think about him at all. I’m happily married to Alexander but unfortunately being the step mother to a pompous asshole is a part of that.


End file.
